


Will You Marry Me?

by Jheiaa



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun has something up his sleeve, and it might as well be a wedding ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

Woohyun paced through the living room. He had planned everything out. Sunggyu was at work and shouldn't be home until 7 o'clock. Woohyun smiled. Sunggyu was a singing teacher at Infinite High and also tutored some students after school to help them reach that perfect note. A shiver went through Woohyun's body when he recalled the first time he heard Sunggyu's angel like voice. One of the many reasons he loved his small eyed boyfriend. 

"Candles, check. Music, check. Food, check. Ring," Woohyun panicked when he didn't feel the ring in his pocket, but relaxed when he saw the small box laying on the decorated table. "Check." He sighed as he put the box safely on the inside of his blazer. 

When he was sure everything was taken care of he needed to make sure he himself was looking alright. He went to the mirror in the hallway and messed his hair up, giving it an out-of-bed look, which Sunggyu loved. It gave him a 'sexy' feel as Sunggyu once said. He grinned at his reflection. Being a model had it's advantages. One of his best friends Sungjong who was also his designer at work, styled his look for the evening. He looked, dare he say, extremely handsome. Giving his reflection one last glance he patted his blazer and went back to the living room. 

Woohyun checked his watch and it was almost 7 o'clock. His heart sped up and he cleared his dry throat. It was almost time. He dimmed the lights and grabbed a rose from the table. Now all he had to do was wait.

After a few agonizingly slow minutes he heard a familiar lock clicking. He let out a nervous sigh and patiently waited until he would hear his boyfriend's voice.

"Woohyunnie?" Sunggyu put his stuff in the hallway and looked around. Their house was dark and quiet. Too quiet. Where was Woohyun? Carefully he made his way to the living room. "Woohyu-" He was about to call out his boyfriend's name, but stopped in his tracks.

Woohyun stood beside their dining table, holding a rose and looking like he just finished a photoshoot. The lights were dimmed and the only light was from the candles standing on the table. Sunggyu gasped and his eyes widened. 

"W-What?" 

Woohyun slightly smirked as he saw Sunggyu's shocked face.

"Happy anniversary, Gyu." 

Sunggyu blinked and then blushed, a pink hue tainting his hamster cheeks. Woohyun smiled and walked toward his blushing boyfriend. He cupped Sunggyu's cheeks and pressed his lips against Sunggyu's. It was just gentle kiss, nothing too fancy. When Woohyun pulled back he pressed his forehead against Sunggyu's and gazed into the other's eyes.

"Surprise," he grinned.

Sunggyu lightly smacked his chest and smiled, his eyes disappearing. "Thank you Woohyunnie. It's amazing."

Woohyun just chuckled and stroked his boyfriend's light brown hair. "Glad you like it. Since you're just back from work I assume my baby Gyu is hungry, so please take a seat and enjoy the food." 

He guided his boyfriend to the table and pulled out his chair. Sunggyu blushed and muttered something about not being a damn lady, but Woohyun just chuckled and went to sit in front of him. Woohyun placed the food on their plates and Sunggyu closed his eyes in content as he ate. He praised Woohyun's cooking skills and Woohyun sent him a love filled smile, thanking him.

The night went on as they talked about Sunggyu's students organizing a musical, Woohyun's upcoming photoshoot with Calvin Klein and their past dates and special moments. Somewhere between dinner and dessert Woohyun turned on the music and soft love songs filled their apartment. The mood was great and fingers were softly intertwined while memories were brought up. 

This was the perfect moment to ask, Woohyun thought, as he gazed at Sunggyu who was happily talking about their last date at the Han river. Suddenly his nerves were back and he felt sweaty. It was now or never.

"And then when you almost fell in the rive-" Sunggyu stopped talking as he noticed Woohyun suddenly paled. "What's wrong?"

Woohyun gulped and patted his blazer. He pushed his chair back and stood up. Sunggyu frowned and worriedly looked at him. "Woohyunnie? Are you alright?"

Woohyun took in a deep breath and kneeled down on one knee. Sunggyu's face morphed into confusion. "What are you doi-" He gasped as Woohyun slowly pulled a little box from his pocket. 

"Sunggyu, ever since I met you you made my heartbeat go crazy. I fell in love with your adorable small eyes, your chubby cheeks and soft lips. But it wasn't only your appearance that made me fall in love with you. I turn to mush when I hear your incredible singing voice and I love your constant nagging."

Sunggyu bit his lip and his eyes watered. He couldn't believe what was going on right now.

"I think we are made for each other and you are truly my better half. When I'm without you I feel as if I miss a piece of my heart." Woohyun opened the box with slightly shaking hands, reveiling a beautiful diamond ring. 

"So, what I'm trying to say is: Kim Sunggyu, will you marry me?"

Sunggyu was a sobbing mess as he launched forward and tackled Woohyun to the ground. Woohyun grunted at the impact and nervously waited for Sunggyu to say something. His boyfriend sniffed and suddenly smiled his adorable eye-smile. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!"

Woohyun slowly registered what Sunggyu said and felt a burst of happiness. Sunggyu said yes. He. Said. Yes. They were finally engaged.

He flipped them over and pressed his lips against Sunggyu's, transferring all his feelings to the other. After a few heated kisses, they broke apart and smiled at each other. Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu's hand and smoothly put the ring on. Sunggyu admired the ring with a huge smile on his face. "It's so pretty." He whispered.

Woohyun grinned and looked at his fiance. Sunggyu suddenly pouted and looked at Woohyun.

"Now I feel bad I didn't get you anything." 

Woohyun kissed his lips and said, "Hearing you say 'yes' was the best present ever."

Sunggyu blushed and slapped his shoulder. "Grease ball."

"But, you love this grease ball."

"Yes I do."

They sealed their little banter with a kiss that promised love and loyalty in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my earlier works. i know it wasn't super long, but hopefully you liked it <3


End file.
